


The Stars are the Witness of Our Love

by Dahlia12



Series: Crazy Rich Modern AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but it's not important), ALL OF THEM ARE RICH BECAUSE I SAID SO, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boyfriends, Cell Phones, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Draco is 23, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Harry, HARRY IS A CHEESY FLIRT, Harry Potter Has Siblings, Harry is 5 years older than Draco, He gaves Draco cheesy compliments, I said so because it's hot ngl, JAMES IS A FAMOUS FOOTBALL PLAYER, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Actress Lily Potter, Petite Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Harry Potter, Smut, Soft Draco Malfoy, Stargazing, Taller Harry (Implied), The Malfoy are good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, harry is 28, he's the oldest of 4, proposal sex, that makes Draco blushed hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: What a better way to propose to Draco than doing it under the night sky full of stars.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Crazy Rich Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140425
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	The Stars are the Witness of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling generous and it's the last day of January so why not, I PRESENT TO YOU -Muggle/Modern au where The Potters are not 6 feet under but instead they are rich rich.

Harry was driving the car he just bought weeks ago with his own salary money from being a national football player in the Arsenal FC - he might add, with one hand on the steering wheel, showing off his muscular toned arm. Eyes never stray away from the road.

They have been together for two years now, they’ve been through all high and low together. Harry was always there when Draco needed him, never once he wasn’t there. 

He told him that he wanted to bring him to a special place of his today, he wondered what’s going to be so special today.

“Harry, are we there yet?” asked Draco for the thousand times of excitement. He wondered where the place was and what the occasion was for.

“Almost there, love” answered him softly, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. 

The sky is getting darker the longer Harry drives. Draco was looking around his surroundings, they were surrounded by trees the farther Harry driving through the countryside road.

The car stopped thirty minutes later, Harry parked his car in an empty space under a tree, they both stepped out of the car.

Before they walked away from the car, Harry took out a picnic basket he placed behind on the passenger seat.

He then led him to the hill near where he parked his car in a rural area.

“Are we going to stargaze?” guess Draco out of excitement. Draco once told him before that he was always fascinated with stars and moons, he even wrote in his bucket list that he wanted to lay on the grass and stargaze with someone special.

The only reason why he couldn’t is because Father wouldn’t allow him, besides he lived in an urban area where there is no hill, only other mansions stood meters away.

“Yes, love. I’m helping you cross one of your bucket lists.” said Harry as he was checking his pocket with one hand by patting it and holding the picnic basket with another hand.

Draco was wearing a pink above the knees skirt and white sweater tucked in. He checked in the mirror before going out and let's just say that he looks delicious and fuckable right now and he totally knew it with the way Harry can’t stop looking at him.

Draco releases their entwined hand together and runs to the top of the hill, leaving Harry behind and shouts “Whoever gets to the top of the hill first win!”

When Harry realised what he meant, his legs ran quick and chased after him, although he was holding the basket, he still could run faster and outrun Draco.

When he was a few centimetres behind Draco, he attacked him by wrapping his arms tightly around his waist so he couldn’t escaped, carrying him bridal style and together, they walked to the top of the hill, well Harry was doing the walking - he just laid on Harry’s arms, relaxing as he looked at his boyfriend’s well  
sculpted face. 

Admiring his boyfriend’s face as he traced them with his fingers, acknowledging his boyfriend’s beauty.

When they finally arrived, Harry put him down and hand scrambled into the basket, finding a blanket that he had prepared and laid the blanket on the grass.

Draco waited for him patiently perfecting whatever he was doing, he realised that they were alone and there is no one else beside them which is a good thing.

“Come sit, love,” patting the empty spot beside him while he searched through the basket and taking some food out, Draco obliged. 

“What do you have there, baby” said Draco as he peeked his eyes inside. Harry’s hand went up to his eyes and closed his vision.

“Take a guess, love” 

“Uhm let me think- ” as his eyes were closed, his hand went to his chin, rubbing it as he cocked his head to the side.

“Is it - pickles?” answered Draco playfully. He heard a disgusted sound coming from his mouth and he chuckled softly.

“I’m joking, babe”

“Don’t joke about pickle, it’s disgusting - eurgh” , faking his puking.

“What do you have for me, baby?” asked Draco because he was done playing the guessing game and he knows Harry actually wanted it to be a surprise anyways.

“Your Mother’s homemade food.”

He tore off the hand from his eyes and mouth agape.

Did Harry just say his mother’s homemade food? Mother hardly cooks food for him, it was usually the maid, before he moved out of the mansion into his and Harry’s shared home but when she did cook for him, he was addicted.

It’s true what people said, mothers are the best at everything and it's been a year he visited the mansion since he came out to his father and told him that he had a boyfriend.

Well at least father didn’t disowned him, he was just disappointed and disagreed with his lifestyle.

“Yeah, I went to your parents house and politely asked if she could cook for us.” said Harry as he was rubbing his neck shyly.

They were silent for a second until Draco suddenly jumped into Harry’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist, lifting his skirt up a bit that could almost see his knickers but fortunately, no one was around - beside he wouldn’t care anyways if someone saw him like this.

His arms tightly wrapped around Harry’s built body, head buried into his bulky chest, murmuring his gratefulness repeatedly.

“Thank you- thank you - thank you so much, love. Fuck I just want you to just fuck me right here and now to show you my gratefulness.”

“Well we could surely do that since no one was around but later, okay?”, his hand lifting Draco up so he could sit comfortably on his lap, hands staying there and caressing Draco’s inner thighs.

They looked into each other’s eyes and moments later, their lips connected as Harry bent his head down since he was still taller than him although both of them were sitting.

Harry bit his lips and pulled it slowly, they both groaned and again, their lips were connected. Harry swiped his bottom lips, silently asking his permission to enter his mouth - to taste Draco on him.

He complied and gave in. 

Mind full with lust, his aggressively trying to take Harry’s shirt off by lifting the hem but was denied by Harry.

“Later, we have to eat first before the food gets cold.” pulling both of them off from the kiss, Draco wanted more and leaned into Harry but Harry just gave him one last chaste kiss before reminding Draco again about the food.

Although he hated the idea, he nodded his head with his pursed lips, eyebrows scrunched in an angry frown.

“You look like a cute angry white kitten. I love you,” pinching his pale cheeks and taking the food out from the picnic basket.

He handed one tupperware to Draco and one for himself. They eat while holding a conversation, reminiscing about their school life and how they met each other again when Harry walked into the restaurant his mother owned while he served as their waiter.

While they were eating, Draco confessed he kind of had a tiny crush on Harry when they were in secondary school just because he was his senior and he was the captain on the school football team. Harry never noticed him anyways so he just forgot about his crush on him.

He admitted that he was shocked when Harry bravely asked him for his number on that day when the Potters had dinner at his Mother’s restaurant.

Both Draco and Harry inherit his parents wealth since Harry’s father is a national football player who had been retired while his father works in a political field. Let’s just say that both of them are crazy rich. Mother is a famous restaurant owner while Harry’s mom is an actress.

Harry was already in his Year 11 in secondary school when Draco started going to secondary school, Draco could only look at him from afar with him hanging around with his group of popular friends.

They are 5 years apart so right now Harry is 28 years old who is a famous football player like his dad while Draco is only 23 years old.

“Why have I never heard about this before,” asked Harry, laying his head on Draco’s lap, spreading his body on the blanket once he was done eating his food, now only waiting for Draco to finish his.

Draco shoved his food in front of his face, silently asking him if he wanted to take a bite of Draco’s food, he shook his head no.

“You never know because you never ask about it, you just know that we went to the same school,” said Draco, talking with his mouth full, hand involuntarily stroking Harry’s messy black hair as he was chewing his food.

The night was kind of cold with what he was wearing. Maybe it was a bad idea wearing a short skirt at this time of an hour.

Harry could feel Draco’s legs trembling with cold so without asking, he took another spare blanket he had prepared and covered Draco’s milky legs.

“Thanks, baby. Besides you are 16 years old while I was 11, it would be totally weird.”

“True but I’m so grateful to walk into your Mother’s restaurant two years ago, it was like love at first sight.” confessed Harry.

“Cheesy.” blushing Draco really hard at his words.

Once he was done, he put the container back into the basket, wiped his mouth with the handkerchief that was provided by Harry.

Harry lifted his head off his lap and they both laid down on the blanket, eyes looking up at the stars once their head hit the soft ground.

Harry’s arm being his pillow and him buried his head on the crook of Harry’s neck, kissing the soft skin tenderly.

As they were looking at the stars, they talked more about their life, how living with rich parents was like, how does it feel living as an only and being the older brother to three younger siblings on Harry’s behalf. His last sibling was one year younger than Draco.

“You know, Draco. I know it’s romantic and all but I really can’t find any constellations at all. All I saw is a dote which I know is the stars.” 

“You should have told me, you romantic fool,” laughed Draco at his boyfriend’s antics, he kissed him passionately on the lips and laid back down.

He took Harry’s arm, closing his fingers making it into a fist with only his pointer finger standing tall, he pointed it to the sky, slowly tracing one of the stars and then connected it to another star until it formed one complete constellation.

“You see the one that I’ve helped you trace with your finger?” asked Draco, waiting for the confirmation from Harry, slowly helping him understand and helping him if he lost.

“Yes, I saw one.” said Harry, looking attentively at the stars, not losing focus because if look away, the image would be gone.

All night, they kept on trying to find as many constellations as they could, while he was helping tracing the stars with the tip of his finger, he was also trying to show Harry the Draco constellation.

They at least find six constellations when Draco finally notices his Draco constellation. He gets excited and slaps his broad chest and shows it to him eagerly.

“That’s the Draco constellation. It was easier to find because they are visible all year along but hard at the same time because the stars are not very bright. Besides, it was one of the best constellations out there,” adding a little bit of cockiness to his voice and chuckling when he found himself ridiculous.

“It's true what the Astronomer said, Draco is the best constellation out there.” compliment Harry at Draco through the constellation. He should have known his boyfriend was this cheesy and he loves him nonetheless.

“It’s one of the best, not the best, babe but I’ll take the compliment.” laughed Draco softly.

“You want to know why it was not very bright and hard to find? Because once you find your Draco, it was hard letting him go and all the brightness has transferred to you, you brighten my life since I met you.”

It was hard not to blush when someone you loved complimented that much. He has to look away from Harry’s bright green eyes, trying to stay on the topic of stars and constellations.

Harry’s finger makes him turn his head back to Harry, suddenly his lips are attacked by Harry’s. His lips consumed his soul and at every moment he didn't care if the weather was cold or not. He wants Harry’s cock in him before he gets mad from the temptation but he got cut off again by Harry.

Now he was getting pissed off. Did his boyfriend just cockblock himself and him and for what? 

Draco is going to voice his displeasure when Harry stands up and gets on his knee. Draco’s mouth formed a circle, he was stupefied. 

Is Harry going to do what he thinks Harry is going to do to him? 

Before he gets to question himself in his mind what Harry is trying to do. Harry declared his proposal, his hands are slowly opening the red coloured ring box.

“Draco, although I know you for only two years, but in the span of two years - you change my lives, you make me feel I’m normal and see me as Harry and not the son of the famous football player, James Potter but as Harry Potter. I knew our love was real when I realised that whenever I had a bad day, you would stop whatever you are doing and comfort me. No one has ever done that to me before. I know I was oblivious to not noticing you earlier when we were in secondary school but for you still harbour the feeling for me until now makes me realise that you will never stop loving me.”

Harry stopped for a second and took a deep breath before continuing with the encouraging look from Draco.

“People might say we moved at a fast pace but who are they to comment about our relationship? I know whenever I’m with you, I’m looking into my future. With you by my side.” Tears slowly leak out of both of their eyes. Draco nodded his head, waiting for Harry to continue again

“All I’m trying to say is, would you make me the luckiest man and be my Draco Potter?”

Draco was still shell shocked and didn’t realise that Harry had stopped, he finally snapped out when he realised that Harry’s face slowly fell the longer he waited for Draco’s reply.

“Fuck- Harry of course Harry! Fuck I love you - I love you my fiancé. Of course I would be your husband, Of course I’ll be Draco Potter. It’s a yes Harry, a thousand yes.” 

He jumped at Harry and both of them stumbled down onto the soft ground, Draco might have jumped on him too hard out of excitement but at least Harry was still holding on tightly to the ring box.

He took out the ring and slipped into Draco’s finger, it was perfect.

“Fuck- I want you now. Fuck me right here. Let’s the stars and the constellations be the witness of our love.” He demanded and Draco moved his body to sit on top of Harry,

Leaning down, he connected his lips to Harry’s, even when they were out of breath, their lips never stray away from each other. With his position, laying on top of Harry like this, someone might see his knickers but as he said - no one was around and he doesn’t care.

Harry’s hand slowly traced the smooth skin of Draco’s leg until it went up to his knickers, taking the knickers off and sneaking it inside of his pocket.

“You are so beautiful, Draco. Do you even know that you are so fucking perfect? Fuck sometimes I’m afraid that this is all a dream and I’m going to wake up without you by my side.” Murmuring as he kisses him as hard as he could give.

Draco wound up his arms around Harry when he felt a rough hand squeezing his buttocks that made him whimpered into the kiss.

“I’ll take this off, okay,” asking his permission to take off Draco’s skirt.

“Okay Harry”, said Draco breathlessly. One clothes turned into two and now he was bare naked from the top of his head and down to his toe.

The chilly night shivered his naked body.

Suddenly, Harry aggressively twisted his body around so his hole was in front of Harry’s face. Within a second, he ate his arse out as he pulled his arse cheeks apart while sitting on Harry’s face.

He was sucking on in his hole, Harry’s face was literally buried into his arse that his glasses went askew.

“Harry- right there - yes baby suck me,” moaned Draco breathlessly.

Tongue jabbing and invading his hole, the tongue went deeper inside of him and sucked hard that his cheeks were sucked.

String of saliva connected to Draco’s hole as he inspected his handiwork. Draco’s hole was reddish red from the intense sucking. His hole was clenching at nothing.

Harry decided that he wanted to play with his hole more so he kissed around the hole, jabbing his hole with his tongue on the way.

Draco was going nuts, he can’t think straight if Harry kept on doing that to him, he’d been obsessed with his hole since the first time they tried rimming.

“Harry - stop I can’t think straight.” Begged Draco effortlessly. Harry decided to be nice and started to finger his hole with his saliva.

“Everything about you are so beautiful, how can I be so fucking lucky? Fuck maybe I’m god’s favourite that he sent down his own angel to me.”

He rolled his eyes at Harry’s words and then lost to the lust. Harry knew his body too well, he knew what to do and he knew what Draco liked.

He even lost his virginity to Harry when he was twenty one years old. It’s like he can’t hold his innocence anymore when he is around Harry. He had a few boyfriends when he was in school but none of them could compared to his amazing Harry.

One finger turns into more, he goes from slow and steady, carefully fingering Draco opened to his cock, to furiously jabbing four fingers inside.

His hole was so perfect around his fingers, it was like he knows who he was owned to- who he belonged to.

When he thinks that he has stretched Draco enough for him to take his huge cock, he flipped him over as he sat himself up, clanking his belt open and pushed his jeans off. Draco moved his body to his cock and took a hold from the base, slowly sinking down onto his cock.

He let him adjust as he waited for him, his hands spreading on Harry’s chest while he held on to Draco’s lean waist. His knees were supporting himself against the green ground as Harry’s cock in him.

“Are you okay, love?” voicing his concern. Draco just nodded his head, replying to his comment, he took a few breaths and started to lift himself up and down on his cock.

Hands rubbing Draco’s waist as he kept on taking his cock up his arse.

“I’m alright- it just - feels fantastic as always,” huffed out a long sigh.

He tightened his hold on Harry when Draco moved faster, bouncing on his cock, Harry decided to help him by thrusting his hip up and meeting his pace.

Draco gave a heavy moan when his cock hit his prostate, he regained control when Draco slumped down to his chest, already tired.

The harder he hits Draco’s sweet spot, his moaning becomes sweeter and feminine-like.

“Right there - baby - keep hitting that spot,” murmured Draco onto his chest, eyes closed taking the abuse that Harry gave on his prostate.

Suddenly, Harry took a hold on him and flipped both of them over, his back against the ground, while Harry’s body was swaying on top of him. His hand took a hold of Harry’s messy hair.

His usual messy black hair is getting messier as Draco keeps on tugging it forward. His olive skin was tinted pink. His pupil is dilated as he is looking at Draco, in his heart, he was glad that Draco was his and no one else. 

“I thought we were supposed to look at the stars,” he chuckled but moaned seconds later when Harry continued abusing his hole.

“I am looking at the star, you are the star, love. My eyes could never look at anywhere but you.” he tilted his head and gave Draco a deep meaningful kiss.

“I would love to do more at you, mark you and show the world that you are mine,” promised Harry as he trailing kissed his neck, biting hard into his flesh, repeating the action until he had a few bruises on his neck.

“I’m close Harry.”, said Draco when he can feel the intensity on his cock. He knew he was going to come undone- as he spread his legs wider on the ground.

“Come love - show me how much I affect you,” growled Harry into his ears and he finally came, cum shooting out of him and to Harry’s shirt that he didn’t take it off.

Harry came moments after he had come, his cum shooting inside of him as he pressed his cock to Draco’s prostate.

It took them ten minutes to come back from their sex euphemism. While Harry is still inside of him, switching their position so Harry was laying on the ground, Draco laid on top of him while he was still naked but the spare blanket Harry bought helped them cover their naked parts.

Fingers tracing and twirling his hairy chest hair while his mind thinks about what's going to happen when the paparazzi get the hold of the news about their engagement.

“Harry,” called out to him in shock. “Your fans must be getting wild if they ever find out about you proposing to me.”

“Like I give a damn about their opinion, I just care about you and only you and if they really are my fans, they would be happy for me.” convinced Harry while stroking Draco’s white blonde hair.

“So - you go to my parents house not just to ask for her homemade food but for her blessing too.” smirking Draco when he exposed his true intention why he visited his Mother.

“Yes, love. Just to have your parents' blessing and what makes it even weirder is that I asked for your father’s blessing - for fun because I want to marry you anyways with or without his blessing, he actually gave me his blessing and gave some future warning if I ever do you harm.”

He actually couldn’t believe it, father gave Harry his blessing marrying him into the Potter’s family, he knows father wants him to uphold the Malfoy name but he rather took Harry’s. Besides, Draco Potter has a little nice touch to it. 

He even asks Harry if his ears are working because he actually can’t believe it. Father approves of them? Maybe he probably missed his son to come home to him - probably.

Harry told him that his sister, Dahlia- who is two years younger than Harry, helped him pick the ring. Well, he knows how to catch people’s hearts. Draco hasn't visited the Potter’s for two weeks now, he’d been busy with his university and working part time as a waiter for his Mother’s restaurant.

“What has Dahlia been up to?” asked Draco about his favourite family member of Harry’s. He and Dahlia get on quite well when Draco and Harry started dating, she's a part time youtuber who would post videos in her free time. 

“Trying to get Mom to make a Youtube video with her,” answered Harry, hands smoothly stroking Draco’s soft skin.

He laughed and asked about Caleb and Aiden - Caleb is a mean flirt who is the middle child of the family, after Dahlia of course, he sometimes would flirt with him just to spice his big brother up. He’s a musician and loves to write songs and sing.

Aiden is the only sibling of Harry who is younger than him, a year younger. He was a shy boy who loves to play video games in his room, his first impression of him is that he looked like an arrogant arsehole but fortunately, he was none of them. They sometimes even play video games together.

They at least spent more than 4 hours on the hill when they decided that it was the time to went back home, they packed their basket and put everything back, he putting back his skirt on without his knickers because Harry steal it from him, giving him the bad boy smile as he told him that he should walk back to the car without his knickers.

He took on the challenge of course. 

When everything was packed, Harry crouched down and told him to ride on his back, he absolutely liked the idea and quickly jumped on his boyfriend’s back. One hand holding his boyfriend’s skirt down so the wind wouldn’t blow it up, securing his hold by holding onto Draco’s thighs that was wrapped around his waist while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

The phone in Harry’s pocket was beeping indicating that someone wanted to video call him, he looked over at his shoulder, the clock was already past two in the morning. He accepted the video call and Harry’s mom's face came into view.

Draco was actually half asleep, one eye peeking open looking straight at the phone, he heard words coming out from the phone asking Harry if he already proposed to him, he brought the phone closer to the hand that was hanging around Harry, showing it off to his mom.

“Hi Mrs Potter,” greeted Draco shyly, he was still shy around Harry’s parents and he doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the fact that he was not a social type of person.

“Hello, Draco dear. How are you doing today? How are you feeling? We’ve been missing you here, Dahlia kept on asking if you are going to visit anytime soon and -,” her sentence got cut off by his own son telling her to calm down and relax.

Harry gave the phone to Draco, he held it in his hand, stretching his arms so that Harry’s face could be in the frame too and he answered all of her questions and then decided to ask her about her day filming the upcoming new movie she starred on.

They ended the video call after like ten minutes of talking since Mrs Potter’s screen break is over, she’s going to have to continue with her acting. Draco heard that her upcoming new movie is a horror film which is a new excitement for her since it was her first time acting in a horror film, safe to say that he was quite proud of her as if she was his mother.

They bid goodbye and Harry took his phone back, “Bye Mom, remember -I’m bringing Draco next week for family dinner,” said him as he reminded his Mom about going to his parents home. He pressed the end button to end the call and shoved his phone back inside his pocket.

He crouches back down again to let Draco’s legs touch the ground as they finally get to the car, Harry opens the door for him - like a true gentleman that he is, and closes it with a sound of a bang when Draco has seated.

They drive back to their home. While Draco accidentally fell asleep in the car ride back home, Harry snapped a picture of him, leaning against the window, face tranquil with no trouble of the world.

He snapped a photo of him and posted it on his Instagram page, showing off his fiancé wearing the ring he proposed to - to his millions of followers.

_@harrypotter - I guess he said yes? 🥰_

Writing the caption for his post, as he is attaching more various posts of sleeping Draco on his page.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that I named Harry's sister as my name. First of all, I'm not a narcissist. Second of all, I forgot that my name is Dahlia( acceptable because it was not commonly used in my family.) I wanted her name to be a flower like Lily and Dahlia is the first one that came out of my mind.
> 
> So.... question?  
> 1) Should I expand this universe more and make it into a series? and if you do, please give me the title of the series.  
> 2)Am I the only one who find the hots when Harry is older than Draco (Although it's only a 5 years age gap)
> 
> and yes, my multi chapters fic are still on-going? I think because ~writers block~
> 
> Thank you for reading, I want to know your opinion about this universe that I've created so comment down below to share your feelings with me.


End file.
